


Day #11: Keep Me Warm 'Til The Morning, This Winter's Day

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #11, Fluff, Leigh'verse, M/M, Their daughter is excited for christmas, and, can't sleep, it's way too short but Im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What little kid can sleep on Christmas eve?</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dean hates being deprived of his sleep.  Especially on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #11: Keep Me Warm 'Til The Morning, This Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Christmas Day by JohnnySwim
> 
> (I couldn't find a link, it's on Spotify though)

“I can’t s’eep, Daddy.” Dean hears from the other side of the room. He tries to ignore it and go back to sleep but he feels the little girl starts climbing up onto the bed.

 

Cas shifts slightly, making space for Leigh in between them and releasing Dean’s hand reluctantly.

 

“Why can’t you sleep?” Cas asks, as Dean yawns, leaning up against one elbow and looking down at Leigh, who is now looking all nice and snug in between them.

 

Dean yawns again, causing Cas to, and Leigh shrugs, turning over and pushing her face into the gap between his and Cas’ pillows. He lifts his eyes to Cas, who is reaching a hand out and running it across Leigh’s face.

 

“Too ‘cited.” She murmurs, muffled by the fabric of the pillows.

 

Dean reaches his hand over, placing it on top of Cas’ that is now resting against Leigh’s back.

 

Cas gives him a small, tired smile. 

 

“Okay, well, why don’t you stay here? See if that’ll help.” At this point, Dean’s not really bothered about what she does, as long as she stays still and quiet so he can sleep. He gets grumpy if he doesn’t get his sleep and he really doesn’t want to be grumpy on Christmas day.

She nods her little head, curling up further and Dean and Cas both collapse back on to the bed, falling asleep almost straight away. Their hand still entwined between them like a protective brace over their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short but I normally do my writing in the time when I can't sleep but I'm super tired tonight.
> 
> I'm going to have a good one for tomorrow though, it's hopefully gonna turn out well!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
